the guardians of Halloween and horror
by Serena nightingale
Summary: I co-authored this with the amazing leoliana, What if the guys from horror films were actually living spirits and they were best friends with the guardian of Halloween? Lots of fun and laughter as we watch this group's adventures, the adventures of the guardians of Halloween and horror!


I own Sage, Axel and raven, the others i based off of horror films and rise of the guardians, i got the idea by thinking it would be cool if these guys were real and if the actually saved kids instead of you know... slicing and dicing them, and so was born the guardians of halloween and Horror. all ideas will be used so just suggest something and i will add it in the next chapter, and if you want leave ideas and Anything else you want, I will need a lot of support on this so feel free to PM me or just leave a review!. I am writing this with fellow author (The Awesome) Leoliana, my B.f.f in real life.

* * *

'

A girl with black hair ,pale skin and orange eyes, sat on a brick wall swinging her legs back and forth singing in a sad haunting voice

''I am Sage Jack' O 'Lantern, I am the guardian of halloween, I watch as The spirits of those that have died begin to rise, on this dark night, "O" Hallows Eve for tonight they are free to wander the world, do as they please.''

She jumps off the wall with a back flip onto the ground below still singing '' '''What does it mean when the ax cutters victim comes calling? Chip chop chip chop, there goes the ax cutters head, chip chop chip chop the ax cutters dead!''

She walks over to a grove of huge great oak trees and knocks on the largests trunk and continues singing''

What does it mean when the missing come home? Since we met they haven't found me yet, run run run, now your gone, missing just like the rest of us, run run, fear not, now the kidnapper's gone. What does it mean when the innocent dead come to play , to snuff out your life, like a light? You will never sleep on this night, let me in, let me in, please don't fight, you will never make it through this dark silent night.''',

,'' She enters at the base of the tree and into the world hidden within finishing the song

'' Bang Bang beating on your door, do you feel the heat from the fire soon to burn you? Do you feel the rope tighten around your neck as you prepare to hang? Down the door falls with a bang the door falls, i was innocent, i was free, but you blamed me for your dastardly deeds, you framed me for a witch, you burned me, hanged me, then when you were done you through my body in a ditch, nothing better for the little witch, chip chop chip chop,disappear gone missing, burn smolder crash, hang bang dead, 'O' Hallows Eve The spirits time for revenge.''

As the girls voice fades away she observes her home the Realm of halloween, where it is always October, the trees filled with reds, golds, greens and the little dark shapes of bats. Scarecrows and Jack 'O' lanterns shining brightly lining the path keeping it lit. A dark house sat upon a hill, some might have thought it looked scary, but to her it was her home,strolling towards it, five black cats walked towards her, pulling her hands out of her pockets she held out a hand , greeting her friends, saying' '' Hi, Axel,, Hi Jason, Hi Michael, Hi Freddy,and Hi Raven .

Mewling the five rubbed against her legs, chuckling she petted them

''shouldn't you five be out working anyways?''

The five cats glared at her and disappeared in a cloud of smoke in their place was five teenagers, first was Axel a smiling seventeen year old boy with spiky red hair and green eyes he was wearing a black cloak with a hood, next to him was Michael a eighteen year old boy, His hair was dark brown and shaggy, covering his eyes mostly, but I could tell they were brown as well. He had an indifferent expression on his face, his white mask sticking out of the pocket of his blue jeans, his blue button up jacket was popped open the first few buttons and his sleeves rolled up showing off his muscles, he crosses his arms, next to him was Jason seventeen years old , the strongest out of the group, and both he and michael are mute, but that doesn't matter because they could both use telepathy to speak anyway, he has dark grey skin and a hockey mask around his neck, he"s wearing ripped black jeans and a ripped shirt,, his eyes were a hazel with specks of gold, next to him was Freddy at eighteen he was the smartest out of the group, always thinking, his skin was slightly burned but not to the extent of horror, the only burns you could see were minor ones on his arms and one on the side of his neck shaped like a cross, he has short curly dark blond hair, dark green eyes, he's wearing a brown fedora hat, brown pants, fingerless gloves and a green and red sweater covering the burns on his to him was Raven she was short and petite with black hair fashioned with a razor haircut, wearing a black shirt that only cover half her back keeping her shoulder blades visible that wrapped around her neck and hooked with a silver cross buckle, she wore black jeans with rips that have been sewn with stitches. ''' The group glared at me when i mentioned work.

''Sage babe why don't we take a night off? I'm sure the world will survive without us, its Hallows eve lets go out.'

said freddy as he slung his arm around my shoulder pulling me close. ''_Yeah Sage lets go have fun.''_ Jason chipped in. Michael, Raven and Axel just looked at me pleading. With that i shrug Off Freddys arm and say

'' Might as well, you've all work hard this year so lets go. We can go to the movies, they're showing Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, and Freddy v.s jason, no remakes.''

Axel fist pumped into the air and nudged michael shouting..

''Yes! Told you she'd let us.'' Michael just shrugged and turned away saying nothing but not before i saw the smile on his lips. "Raven stepped forward saying, "" You guys want to mist, fly, or walk?"" Michael and Jason said""_Mist_!"" At the same time and high fived each other. "" Well, since that decided, would you do us the honour, Sage?"" Axel teased, Sage rolled her eyes smirking and turned them all into mist ""

Ten minutes later

The group all materialized in front of the theater. Raven walked up to the movie schedule. '' first is the nightmares on elm street, then halloween , Freddy vs jason and last is friday the 13th." Then they headed into the theater.

Now, I may be the Guardian of Halloween, but that doesn't mean I'm fearless! We watched the Nightmare on Elm Street, which I was not really scared of, nor was I afraid of Halloween, but Friday the 13th is probably the scariest. What was pathetic was the fact that Jason was right beside me. I'm not really afraid of it, it just gave me the chills that someone would wear a hockey mask and kill people with a chainsaw or machete? Creepy much? And then there was Freddy vs Jason, I was stuck between laughing at it or hiding my eyes behind my hand.

Well, anywho, we walked out of the Theater at about eleven.

"Well, that was fun!"

Axel looked at me, as if I were crazy.

"Don't try and tell me that I didn't see you shaking through part of Friday the 13th."

"I'm not going to deny it, I am a little freaked out, OK?"

Unfortunately Freddy heard this and looked at me funny.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye and sigh, " Are you just gonna look at me like I just chopped your dog's balls off the whole night or you gonna talk to me?""

everyone laughed at Freddy's face, " Well It just amazes me that you're the spirit of Halloween and you're afraid of the movie. It just some guy in a hockey mask slicin and dicin some drunk, horny teens with a machete." Jason looked slightly offended, "Are you saying I'm not scary? Do you really want a repeat of what happened in 2003?"

Michael looked up interested, " what happened in 2003?"

Jason grinned, "_oh nothing much, just the fact that Freddy here thought he could take me and I totally kicked his skinny, pizza faced ass so hard they made a movie about it!, you know the one we just watched Freddy vs Jason?_

Freddy fuming screamed, " For the last Damn time hockey Puck! I won! I just let you think I was dead! I won!"

"Freddy you had your head chopped off, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say Jason won." I say calmly stepping in before there is a Freddy vs Jason 2.

Raven giggled quietly, pointing at something. I followed her gaze and then, I saw that a note was taped to Jason's back.

"What did you do," I asked as we walked

"Just look!"

Jason loves Freddy is what the note said.

I laughed so loud, The whole street probably could have heard.

Everyone looked at me, staring at me as if I grew another head. "What's so funny now," Freddy asked me. I couldn't stop laughing at him. I pointed at Jason's back and Freddy looked at it.

He scowled at me. He probably thought that I had taped it there. "Dude," I held up my hands, "I swear i'm innocent... this time''. I was now clutching my sides and pointing at Raven. He looked at her questionably and maybe...amused? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that anyone who didn't know him well, probably could tell he's peeved but they wouldn't be able to tell if he was amused or not only people who really knew him could tell his happy expression from his "you better hide because I'm going to kill you" face.

and this time, Raven is in for it.

"Raven? Did you do that," Freddy whispered dangerously, and Raven made an "Oh Shit face."

By now, everyone in the group was looking at the note except for Jason who was too lost in his own thoughts to realize what was going on around him. Raven looked down, sheepishly. But then...I looked to my left-nothing- my right?

OH MY GOD! A CEMETERY!

I looked into there, and saw ghosts and shrieked like a fangirl . "Many, much Spirits! I must talk to ALL OF THEM!''.'I took off and automatically face planted onto a grave. Michael just shook his head at me and and held his hand out saying''_ You are nuts Sage, stick with me and i'll make sure you don't fall; into an open grave or something._"

i blushed a little as he pulled me up,and keeping hold of me he brushed some dirt off my cheek.

''Hey Sage, get your butt over here, and tell me what this ghosty's saying!'' shouted Raven from across the cemetery. '' Yeah be there in a moment'' i replied as michael and i walked toward them. An hour later we're all tired and I was ready to go home. '' Jason sat atop a crypt, swinging his legs back and forth. He looked down at us smiling, Michael sat beside him. Axel was sprawled across the steps snoring loudly, Freddy was crouched over him drawing a happy face on his forehead saying , ''i'm a fairy princess in disguise! hug me!'' snickering as he did, and Raven was reading gravestones. '' Ok guys im heading home, I'll meet you there. They all nodded at me, except for Axel who was still asleep and Freddy just glared at me and made a hissing sound,''ssshhh!'' I rolled my eyes and disappeared into the mist.

SO This is the first chapter in the stories of the guardians of halloween and horror. I would like to thank the Artist who let us use her art it will be up on the 18th. and to fellow author leoliana who is co-authoring this with me. thank you all and please review!, Whoohooo! Done with the first chapter! Leoliana loves you all! :)


End file.
